Stanley Billings
"I'm proud to say I'm a Half-Elf, as neither humans nor elves have ever impressed me all that much. My gift is certainly my ability to speak. And while frequently that gets me confused to be some sort of bard or storyteller, I assure you I am much more than that. Like anyone, I have a past, but it is not worth getting into now. What matters is my goal to bring semblance of order back to this world. Society is gone, and without it, everything is chaos. I would like to see that chaos restored to order...by any means necessary." -Stanley Billings, Supplemental Episode 1 Class: Politician (Bard) History Pre-Campaign: '''Very little is known about Stanley's life before the campaign started. He has stated that his parents are both dead. He has also alluded to the fact that he may have been a slave for a time. It is not known how he came to Dust Hill, but had lived there for a few months prior to the start of the campaign proper. '''Gear * Megaphone - Stanley carries a mysterious item with him - an ancient megaphone - which he uses as a focus for his oft-used bardic inspiration ability. There is a wooden pendant tied to the handle by a leather string. * Dictionary - another artifact of a time long past, Stanley carries with him a dictionary, from which he has learned one of the greatest powers in the wastes - the power of the word! * Dancing Rapier (Diplomacy) - '''Stanley's original rapier was stolen from an elf he encountered shortly before relocating to Dusthill. The blade was replaced by a magical one while in Slavetown. Stanley calls the weapon "Diplomacy" and it is capable of moving on its own when he uses the phrase "parley". * '''Wooden Pendant - '''There is a small wooden pendant tied to Stanley's megaphone. He has not spoken much of it, but has shown great concern that it might have been taken after their stuff was confiscated in Slavetown. The pendant has a tree carved on it. * '''Immovable Rod - '''While adventuring in the Black-Site prison Stanley managed to steal a golden immovable rod from the gnome Eddie. He is probably still upset about this. When the button on the side is clicked the rod locks in place. Should not be used on a moving vehicle, unless desperate. '''Vicious Mockeries "You are the product of incest." ''- Episode 9 ''"It would seem the ability to shoot ended with your father." - ''Episode 13 "Who has two thumbs, and smells like feet? That guy!" - Episode 19 "Excuse me, but you're needed outside with the rest of the shit." - Episode 21 "You might want to cover that up...everyone can see that you're horny." - Episode 21 '''Hideous Laughter' "I read a book about beavers today, it was the best dam story I've ever read." ''- Episode 7 ''"I tried to make a belt out of clocks, but I realized it was a waist of time." ''- Episode 13 ''" The other day I was going to a restaurant. They asked if I had any reservations and I said, "No, I'm quite sure I'd like to eat here." - Episode 14 Trivia * Stanley's name was inspired by Stan S. Stanman, the used boat salesman in the Monkey Island games. * There is an inside joke about Stanley's appearance constantly changing. Specifically what (if any) facial hair he has. It was finally confirmed in episode 14 that he does not, but apparently grew some and had it trimmed while in the Weir (episode 23) * The original name given to Beau for the character was 'Oily' Stan Billings * Vicious Mockeries are made up on the fly, but Hideous Laughter jokes are thoroughly researched to assuredly be terrible. * Stanley is a Politician and not a traditional Bard because Jon cannot carry a tune and wanted to be something other than a rogue for once. * The look for Stanley Billings is based on Jack Napier AKA Joker from Batman White Knight, Val Kilmer as Doc Holliday in Tombstone, and Leon Kennedy from Resident Evil 2. Stanley Billings is played by Jon Jagger. Gallery File:Stanley - Scott Johnson.jpg|By Scott Johnson File:Pixel Stanley.png|By Revendawn File:Stanley - Guile - Ron Tang.jpg|By Ron Tang Casey Boyd Stanley Billings.jpg|By Casey Boyd Kevin Scholtze - Stanley Billings Dapper.jpg|By Kevin Scholtze Art Stanley Plushie - Cupcake Bunny.jpg|By Hajnalka Gyoni Category:Player Characters Category:Hillguard